


Important Question

by thewritingsloth



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Letters, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence has an important question to ask Isa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt. 1 - Flo's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Another FATM fluff. English isn't my first language, so if you spot any mistake please point them out to me. Thanks !

Today, when she left to go buy tea and make a reservation at the restaurant we chose together the night before, I knew I had something to do. Something specific to today. Some might say it's just like any other day. And in fact, it is. But there's this signification that makes it all different in my opinion. It calls for something different. Therefore, that's why is was so important for me to find the perfect way to ask her. I wanted it to be romantic but not too much ; also, it had to be true, heartfelt. I had to put all of my feelings for her in this small, blue card.  
How was I going to manage that ?  
The card itself was quite much of a simple one. I bought it last week, on one of my spontaneous shopping trips with Grace. It was colourful, with a big, purple heart drawn on the front of it. Inside the heart, I wrote « Isabella » with a glitter pen. Then, I opened it and stared at the empty page once more. God, I wasn't good at expressing things. Not in cards anyway.  
I thought I could just draw another heart inside the card, but then decided against it as I finally found a sentence that was good enough for me. It began like this :  
« Dear Isa Machine,  
It is with the utmost pleasure that I tell you, I have a question for you. A very important one. I thought long and hard about how to start the topic, but in the end, I settled for a direct, honest approach. (How unusual of me, I know.)  
But before, let's take a trip down memory lane and remember the time where we weren't together yet – this is the same kind of question I wished I could have asked you sooner, had we been lovers years before. But I have to say I just enjoyed the time it took us to get there, it's not rushed, just lovely to discover this new romance I had dreamt of for a while. So, enough for now, let's move on to that particular, important question.  
Isabella Summers, would you be my Valentine this year ? (And the year after, if you feel like it!)  
Lots of love,  
Flo. »  
Smiling to myself, I put down my pen and opened the bottom drawer of my desk, searching for an envelope. I found a purple one, perfect to bring out the colour of the heart on the paper. I checked my handwriting once more, looking for any mistakes or bad script. Only when I was fully satisfied with my gift, did I finally write Isabella's full name on the front, and closed the envelope.  
I couldn't wait to give the letter to Isa when she came home.


	2. Pt. 2 - Pizza, Flo and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa comes home to find a giddy Florence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again... As always, if you spot any mistake please tell me ! Enjoy this fluffy second chapter.

As I came home, early in the afternoon, I had picked up a big pizza for Florence and me. Flo, who was now standing in front of the house, holding the door open for me. I stepped in and directly went to the kitchen, placing the box on the table. I heard the door being closed and Florence entered the room, a smile on her face. She was wearing a white shirt along with a pair of black pants. She looked beautiful, and she had a twinkle in her eyes. I closed the distance between us and kissed her lips softly as she bent down to meet me. She smirked, almost unable to stay in place.  
« What is it that you seem so happy about ? » I asked her.  
« I've got something for you. »  
My eyebrows raised.  
« Really ? And what would it be ? »  
Flo smiled sweetly at me, moving on to the pizza as if nothing had happened. I crossed my arms over my chest, sat in front of her and exclaimed :  
« Florence Leontine Mary Welch, what do you have on your busy mind ? »  
« Be patient, and you'll know. »  
« You _know_ I am incapable of doing such a thing ! »  
She chuckled, then took a slice of pizza, cheese dripping from it, and bit in it hungrily, ignoring me.  
I decided to play along, myself tasting the food, while gently making my bare foot run up her leg. Her reaction was an instant one : she shivered and her eyes shot up to meet mine. A smile appeared on my face, and my foot continued to move higher, barely pressing on her thigh.  
« Isa, stop it ! »  
« Only once you've told me what is the reason of your excessive happiness ! »  
« You're like a child », she replied with a smirk.  
« Says the one that doesn't want to share a tiny source of joy with me... »  
She sighed dramatically and looked at me like an upset mother would do :  
« Fine ! », she said as she put a lock of her red hair behind her ear, « I wrote you something. It's on the desk... but you can only read it when we're done with the pizza, okay ? »  
I nodded, satisfied but intrigued.


	3. Pt. 3 - Important Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isa turns into a poet of some sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was supposed to be the last part, but I decided to write an epilogue. I'm currently working on it ! Enjoy the following fluff. (I hope you can keep up with the changes of point of view. It's quite messy. This is Isa's pov.)

Almost as soon as I was done with my last slice of pizza, Florence disappeared in the kitchen to pick up a dessert for herself. I thought about joining her, but my curiosity got the best of me and I headed for the office. I quickly noticed the bright purple of the envelope, and Flo's handwriting on it. Leaning against the wall, I opened it carefully and began to read.  
\--------------------  
Once I read the last few lines of her letter, a big smile was playing on my lips, firmly in place. I put down the envelope and took a quick look in direction of the kitchen : nothing, Flo was probably in the garden reading. Determined to reply to her question in the written form, I got a piece of paper and a pen, sat at the desk, and began to dig in my mind for inspiration.  
« My sweet Florence,  
Your letter was a delightful as one of your kisses. (See how much I love you ? I'm trying to work on my poetry skills, _only for you_ ). Knowing that I make you smile is enough to keep me happy for the rest of days !  
I feel honoured and lucky that you chose me for your « important question ».  
Well, let me now give you my important answer : I'd love to be your Valentine this year, and every other year until you get bored of me ! (Which I secretly hope you'll never be).  
Remember that I love you more than you could ever know,  
Isa. »  
I folded the paper, wrote Florence's name on it, and went outside to get her. As expected, she was in the garden. I first pressed a delicate kiss on her lips, whispering an almost silent thank you to her. Then, I handed her my own letter.


	4. My Valentine (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa gives Flo her letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially the end ! This chapter is a bit shorter, and it's Florence's point of view. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this fic :3

I put down my book as soon as Isa appeared in the garden. It was one of those days where the weather wasn't too cold, but it wasn't too hot either. It was fine to sit outside for a while, but dressed up. Therefore Isa had put one of my coats on, and it looked like an actual dress on her, being way too long for her height. A chuckle escaped me ; she bent down to kiss me, and I met her halfway. When we broke apart, she took my hand and placed an enveloppe in it. The corners of my mouth formed a smile as soon as I recognized her handwriting, my heartbeat speeding up. Isa sat beside me, folding her legs under herself :

« Read it, sweetheart. »

I opened it and gently pulled the paper out. Isa's eyes were following mine as I read line after line, my current smile widening at each one of her affectionate words.

Once I was done with her letter, a feeling of pure contentement washed over me, and I caught Isa in my arms, bringing her closer to my heart. I felt like falling in love with her all over again.

« Isabella, you have no idea how much I love you. »

She linked her right hand with mine, putting away one of her blond locks behind her ear as she retorted :

« Well, you have no idea either how much I love _you_ , my Valentine. »

 

 


End file.
